Old Friends, New Beginnings
by sailorsakura89
Summary: Kirby gets a visit from an old friend of his from his childhood. He also gets very new feelings for her as well. Something he's never felt before. Will Kirby be able to realize what this feeling is or will he think its just gas? XD KirbyXRibbon


A misty haze blocked the view of an oblong shaped mountain. A pink puffball walked towards it in curiosity. "A mountain in Pupupuland?" he wondered as he made his way even closer to the mountain. As the haze cleared, the puffball gasped in amazement and his eyes sparkled in pure joy. There it was, the cupcake to end all cupcakes! He jumped onto it and scooped up an armful of frosting.

"Hey, put me down!" a voice called from the hunk of frosting. "There's no escaping now." The puffball swooned. "You're mine!"

"Kirby, you idiot!" The voice yelled even louder. "Stop!"

"Huh?" Kirby replied. "Hmm." He shrugged as he started to put the frosting towards his mouth. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain in his hand. "EEYOUCH!" Kirby yelped, shaking something off of it. He jolted open his eyes to see Tokkori flapping in front of his face. "What're trying to do? Make me another one of your snacks?" the green bird yelled angrily. Kirby rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Im sorry Tokkori. I just had this dream about a huge cupcake mountain! It was looked so delicious that I guess I got carried away." Tokkori rolled his eyes. "Figures…..speaking of cupcakes, I'm hungry. Why doncha go and fix me some breakfast?"

"I'll make some for myself too!" Kirby replied cheerfully "I haven't eaten anything since 4 hours ago!"

"Whatever." Tokkori replied as he took out a comic to read. Kirby then made his way to the kitchen and put on his apron. Kirby, now a young adult, had been living a normal life ever since he defeated Nightmare when he was a child. And quite frankly, he liked it that way. Life seemed a lot more peaceful and relaxed, other than King Dedede causing mischief every now and then. Kirby had even taken a job as a cook at Kawasaki's restaurant and even had dreams of someday owning one of his own. Although he was older and quite a bit taller than he used to be (he was almost 2 feet tall!), he still had a somewhat high pitched voice and still had his loveable personality. Even bigger, was his appetite, which Kirby was trying to contain as he got breakfast started. The aroma of the sizzling pancakes made his mouth water. He topped the pancakes with fresh berries and made his way over to the table.

"Thanks Kirby." Tokkori smirked as he took the whole plate of pancakes, not looking up from his comic. Kirby sweat dropped. "You're welcome, Tok." He then walked into the kitchen once more and made another batch for himself. "Mmmmmmm!" Kirby smiled dreamily as he started to plate the hot cakes. He couldn't wait to wolf them down. As he took his seat at the table, Tokkori slid him an envelope. "By the way, you received a letter in the mail."

"A letter?" Kirby wondered. He then looked at the address and saw that it was from Ripple Star. Kirby smiled excitedly as he took the envelope and ripped it open with his butter knife. Kirby flipped open the paper and started to read:

_Dear Kirby,_

_Hello! I hope that you are doing well. I really apologize for not writing to you all the time like I promised. I just graduated from Fairy Academy and now, I am a junior fairy! It's so exciting. As a graduation gift from my parents, they are letting me choose a place to visit for a week before I have to leave for Fairy University, where I will be training to become a full-fledged fairy. So I have chosen to come and visit you! It's been a long time since I've seen you my dear friend! I have missed you very much over these past 15 years. It will be great to finally see you again and pick up where we left off so long ago! I will be in town on Sunday. I can't wait to see you! Until then, be safe!_

_Your Friend,_

_Ribbon_

"Oh my gosh!" Kirby squealed. "Apparently my old friend, Ribbon is coming for a visit in a few days!"

"How nice…" Tokkori replied unenthusiastically, still not looking up from his comic.

"I haven't seen her in person since the time we defeated 02 all those years back!" Kirby smiled to himself as he thought of the last time he saw his fairy friend. They had so much fun together as kids!

"I wonder what she's like now?" he wondered as he stared off into space. He smiled softly as he remembered her gentle ways, her bubbly personality, and her warm smile. That peck on the check she gave him, still made him feel warm inside, though he didn't know why. Kirby never had a feeling like this before. Whatever it was, it sure felt nice.

"Don't you have work today?" Tokkori asked him. "Not because I care, but mainly because I want the house to myself and that includes the snacks." Kirby snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at the clock, which read 8:30 AM. "I almost forgot!" he replied as he grabbed his chef's hat and work apron. "I'll see you later this afternoon!" Kirby waved as he made his way out the door. Tokkori shook his head. "Now that he's gone…" Tokkori raided the fridge and took out as many snacks as he could. He took the tv remote and flipped through channels. "I wonder whats on Cinema Channel?"

The tv announcer's voice suddenly exploded over the speakers._ "Explosions! Action! And guts like you've never seen before! Universe Armageddon is coming up next! It'll blow you away! This movie is rated R for extreme violence and language."_

"Now that's what I'm talkin about!" Tokkori grinned. Just as he started to watch, the screen blacked out and the bars of a jail cell appeared on the screen. "What in the world?" Tokkori shouted.

"This television program has been blocked by parental controls." A woman stated over the tv. "Please change the station."

"Darn Kirby and his fear of scary movies…." Tokkori groaned. He then flipped the station once more.

"_Magic! Wonder! And the happiest songs you'll hear in any movie!"_ said a happy man. _"Watch Fuzzy Animal Frenzy today! It's fun for the whole family!"_

"Oh good grief….." Tokkori sighed as he sunk in the recliner. "Well, it's something." As he did so, the upbeat music from the movie started to play and a puppy started to scurry across the screen.

"_Come on guys! Lets all go see Pretty Princess Piggy! La la la la la!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


End file.
